


How Could You Not Know Baby (You Belong With Me)

by ravenclaw13



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Dennis is a clueless dick, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mac is actually helpful, Pining, You don't think you need this in your life and you're probably right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclaw13/pseuds/ravenclaw13
Summary: In which Dennis is an amazing best friend so why the fuck is Charlie ignoring him?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from Taylor Swift, cause I'm trash. The story is non cannon. Takes place sometime after the first season. Thanks for reading!

Things had always been easy between the two of them, mostly because Charlie was an idiot and Dennis was a natural born leader with charisma sufficient to earn him the trust of just about anyone. Or at least, that's what Dennis told himself. But recently things had been, not so easy. Charlie was distant, bordering on flat out ignoring Dennis. Although, Charlie would never do that. After all, who would ignore Dennis? 

It definitely wasn’t that Charlie was mad at Dennis, because Dennis was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong. Well, recently. And besides, Charlie never held anything against him anyway. They were bros. Everything was probably fine, Dennis assured himself, resting his head on the counter of the bar. Charlie was just going through personal stuff. Stuff that Dennis definitely did not want to be involved in. So he would just give his friend some space and once he got over whatever the problem was everything would be back the way it was. Yup, Dennis had solved it. Case closed. And that definitely earned him a beer break. 

_

So, as it turned out, the case was not as closed as Dennis had previously thought. He’d done everything according to plan. He’d backed off and given Charlie sufficient space to sort out his issue because he’s a great friend and also because ew gross Dennis did not need other people’s problems muddying the pristine, beautiful river that was his life. However, things had not gone as expected. Charlie seemed just fine with everyone else. He joked around with Mac and Dee, interacted with customers at the bar, even talked to Frank! But still not a word to Dennis. Charlie hardly even looked at him during bar hours and was gone so fast when the bar closed Dennis didn’t even have time to ask him how things were going.

So yeah, Dennis was wrong and he was also pissed. What kind of best friend just starts ignoring their bro out of nowhere for no reason. Especially when said bro was as caring and thoughtful and hilarious as Dennis. At first, he decided not to let it bother him. If Charlie wanted to ignore him then fine, Dennis didn’t need the association. But the longer it went on the more it started to gnaw at him. What the fuck was Charlie’s problem? 

He decided to confront Mac about it, after all, Charlie didn’t seem to have a problem talking to Mac all day. 

“What the fuck is Charlie’s problem with me?” Dennis asked Mac one night after the bar had closed and Charlie was, predictably, nowhere to be found. 

“What do you mean man?” Mac asked as he placed a chair on the counter of the bar.

“Are you serious dude? You must know! He hasn’t talked to me in weeks! Every night when the bar closes he’s out of here in like, three seconds flat. How have you not noticed?” 

“I don’t know anything, man,” Mac said, admittedly looking quite clueless.

“Typical” Dennis muttered under his breath, wiping down the last table. 

“But, listen man between you and me, just go talk to him. Like go to his apartment or something I don’t know. Just ask him about it, I’m sure you’ll work it out.” 

“Oh wow thanks, man never thought to do that before.” He snapped sarcastically. And then Dennis, who had in fact never thought to ask Charlie about it, flipped Mac the middle finger and walked out into the cold Philadelphia night. 

_

After about ten knocks Charlie finally answered the door. 

“Dennis? What the fuck?”

“Oh look, he's talking to me. Thought you weren’t doing that anymore asshole.” Dennis snapped, barging past Charlie before he could say a word and immediately slumping down into his friend's couch. 

“Dennis what the … I can’t do this right now what the hell do you want dude?” Charlie asked, closing the door with a rather sharp bang, Dennis noticed. 

“Like you have anything better to do. And what do you mean what do I want? You’ve been ignoring me for like three weeks. I want to know what the fuck your problem is.”

“Are you serious. I mean really. You’re joking, right?”

“What the hell? Why would I be joking? I’ve been nothing but a great friend to you and instead of appreciating that and acting like a normal goddamn person you just randomly start ignoring me?” Dennis shouted, jumping up from the couch. There was nothing Dennis hated like losing his cool but the way Charlie was glaring at him was enough to make him burn with rage. What the hell? Dennis was a concerned friend trying to help out and this was the thanks he got. 

“A great friend. Are you seriously gonna sit here and pretend that’s what this is? Maybe I’m just fucking sick and tired of you fucking random girls at the bar every night! Maybe I’m goddamn sick and tired of always being expected to help you pick up chicks! Or, you know what, maybe I’m sick and tired of you acting like an asshole pretending you’re just the best friend a guy could ask for! You’re a dick, Dennis.” Charlie wasn’t even shouting. For once his voice was quiet, although it trembled near the end. Charlie’s fists were clenched, too. Dennis stood there for a long time not knowing what to say. 

“…Wh, what? Why would any of that stuff even bother you? We’re friends, you’re supposed to help me pick up chicks. Why the fuck are you so pissed?” Dennis asked, nervously. He had never seen Charlie like this. 

“Dude, do you seriously think that I follow you around and take all your insults and shit and just because we’re friends? Really? 'Cause I do way more for you than Mac ever has for way fucking less.” Dennis noticed that Charlie seemed less angry now. Mostly tired. His voice was strained. His hands were still in fists. 

“Well I mean I… I don't really know what you're saying here, man,” Dennis admitted weakly. 

“I don’t follow you around cause I’m just some idiot who thinks you’re God’s greatest gift to humankind. I do what you say cause I love you, Dennis. I know you know that. You just don’t want to admit it, because you're a self - centered, homophobic, asshole who doesn’t give a - “

“You love me?” Dennis cut him off, staring wide - eyed at Charlie’s face, looking for some twitch of the lip to signal that this was all a huge joke.

“Yeah, man” Charlie muttered, awkwardly staring down at his feet. His cheeks turn pink. Dennis would think that was cute if he wasn’t incredibly heterosexual. 

“Listen, dude, I … “ Dennis starts, but he can’t find anything to finish the statement so he just lets it trail off into nothing. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Dennis. And not just me, other guys too. The way you acted when the bar was gay for like two days. That’s not straight dude.” 

“Well, I…” Dennis muttered. 

Charlie rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Dennis, who stepped back, on instinct. 

“Oh wow, ok,” Charlie said softly, putting his hands up and backing away. “Look maybe you should go. This is really hard for me right now and if.. Look I just need to be alone.”

And right then Dennis is struck with horror at the realization of a life without Charlie. Sure, ok maybe it was a little weird thinking about his friend like that, but then again he wasn't exactly grossed out either. And Charlie had a point about the whole gay bar thing. Maybe he did like Charlie. Maybe. And the last three weeks had been absolute hell. Maybe he could try this. 

“No no listen Charlie I … look I don’t really know how to say this. Maybe I could … I don’t know I mean. Maybe I could try.” Dennis didn’t look at Charlie when he said it, not because he was scared no definitely not he was just fascinated by that piece of popcorn on the floor. Yeah. 

“Oh,” Charlie said and walked over slowly like he was afraid Dennis would jump or run or something. When he’s close enough Charlie put a hand on the back of Dennis’s neck and kissed him. 

“You good?” Charlie asked softly. 

“Yeah man. I mean, I think the real question is are you good? Because that was definitely the best kiss you've ever had. Do you need a minute to take it in?” Dennis asked, his mouth turned up in a smile. 

And Charlie laughs


End file.
